Almost Easter at Hogwarts
by FirstYear
Summary: An Easter offering... Hogwarts' first Easter Egg Hunt...Originally called The Hunt


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Just a short short…**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Hunt**

**

* * *

  
**

"Albus, I really think you have gone too far this time." Minerva stood at the Headmaster's office looking out at the grounds. "Foolishness, nonsense and foolishness, that's what this is."

"The new Muggle studies professor thought it to be a good way of introducing the Muggle belief system," he smiled, peering over her shoulder to the lawns below.

"Dipping eggs in colouring and vinegar then coercing Hagrid to charm the rabbits is not the intention of the Muggle tradition," she said as she turned to glare at him.

"The ends are the same." He nodded to the sight of her students hunting down the eggs and piling them carefully into baskets that levitated behind them. "They will hereafter associate spring with… with rebirth, hope and love."

"Don't give me that, Albus," Professor Snape spat as he stomped into the office, throwing down an empty basket that had obviously put up quite a fight. "They will remember the smell of burning reeds and rotten eggs."

"Now, Severus, you know the children need a reason to get outside and use up some of their pent up energy. This is a perfect way to start the morning."

"Except Easter _Sunday_ is on a _Sunday_ Albus, hence the name. It is Monday."

"A small detail, one that has been argued for centuries."

"No Albus, the debate has always been between the Julian and Georgian calendar. Not the day of the week, at least for many centuries."

"I need to check the kitchens. The elves are still trying to clean up the mess." Minerva headed for the door. "You two can fight this out by yourselves. I am through trying to talk to him, Severus. Maybe you can talk some reason into the old idiot."

"Now you have upset our dear Transfiguration Professor," Albus chuckled.

"I am sure you are aware of the old Czech customs. Shall I fetch the whip?"

Albus scowled at him and started to the circular stairs.

"I see you have your own."

"Professor, please accompany me. We should join the students and lend our support to their endeavours."

"Endeavours," he muttered. "Hunting frigging eggs is not an endeavour it is a waste of time."

"Headmaster?" Hermione came running up to Albus, as he descended the steps, biting her lip and waving her hand.

"My dear, Miss Granger," Albus smiled. "It appears you have a question?"

"No, I just wanted to explain how to colour eggs. The right way." She firmly nodded and pressed her lips together.

"I believe Miss Granger, that you are to hunt for eggs and not to give instructions today," Snape sneered at her. "Unless of course you prepared to write a three foot essay concerning the History of Easter."

"Umm, no, Professor, but…" she stammered.

"Hermione," Ronald hissed from a safe distance, shaking his head and gesturing wildly for her to join him.

"I see you are wanted elsewhere. Please, by all means do not let our ignorance of Easter Egg Etiquette stand in your way." Snape turned and strode down the stairs and onto the grounds.

"Albus, enough of this. We have wasted enough time today. We have lessons to teach," Minerva pleaded as she came up behind him impatiently folding her arms.

"Very well, Minerva, perhaps we should call an end to it. It seems we are not in agreement with this." He shook his head sadly. "We will insist the entire staff get in the spirit next year."

Turning back to the castle, he called over his shoulder, "Professor Snape, put an end to this and send the students back to class. And do gather up the extra eggs and send them to the kitchen."

Severus glared and raised his wand, ready to call out his command when he saw Hermione pushing Ron further back, her eyes wide in fear.

Shrugging he completed "Accio Eggs" and felt the impact of dozens of eggs as they shattered and ran down his body in a sticky mass of goo, leaving his face and hair dripping with rancid egg yolks, having been left too long in the sun.

"The thing is Professor," Hermione grinned widely. "They should be boiled first."

* * *

**Happy Easter…**.


End file.
